The Truth Just Listen
by claymonsters
Summary: The last year for Sakura has been hell. When the one responsible tries to tell her it's not his fault, will she listen? M for language. One Shot


The Truth. Just Listen.

Sakura suffered for the past year, and her love is here to tell her he had nothing to do with it. Will she believe him after he tells her everything?

I do not in anyway own CCS or its characters. The plot is one hundred percent mine though.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was sitting in front of a mirror. She looked exactly the same as she had a year ago. Her long auburn hair reached the stool she sat on, her emerald green eyes shone brightly. She was still just a teenager. She had full, round breasts, a small waist, and wide hips. All of which, lead down to her long, picture perfect legs. She had always been seen as the perfect girl. She had never seen herself that way though.

A year ago she looked in the mirror and saw a horrible site. She was a horrid face, ridden with pain and suffering. The whole world saw her, as she saw herself now, but never then. She suffered so much, in that one year. And yet…it was not over. She pushed aside her horrid dreams, her pain, to fool her friends.

She had not seen Tomoyo in a year. Now, she was coming to visit with her lover (notice he is not her boyfriend) Eriol. She knew both of them. With their company, they had gone away to Tokyo. Their company was huge, and spreading all over Japan, and soon China.

Sakura stood from her stool. She wore Armani Exchange jeans and a black tank top. Over the tank top, she wore a big sweater. She walked down stairs just as the door bell rung. She paused, her hand on the door knob. She took a deep breath, forced a fake smile on, and opened the door.

Seeing the person in the doorway, her face fell immediately. Him…the person that had caused her all this pain, the one man who sent her life far beyond six feet under. Her eyes filled with pain and tears, and she shook her head, not able to speak.

"Sakura, please…just listen to me!" His eyes were pleading.

"NO! After all you have out me through you still won't leave me be! I'll make you leave me alone!" She made a mad dash back into her house, and he knew what she was going to try and do. He rushed in after her, yanking her down to the ground by her waist. She screamed, thrashing at him. He held onto her though, closing his eyes tight and wincing every time her fists would come down on him with a strength neither of them knew she had. In a sudden movement, he shoved her, so she was pinned under him on the ground.

"You will listen to me." He said, receiving a cold glare.

"It wasn't me."

"Don't give me that shit!" She spat at him, her voice cracking as tears came down.

"Sakura…you know I love you." He leaned down, kissing the tears off her cheeks, getting no resistance from her.

"I would never do that. Just listen to me. I love you more then anything. No matter what I said or what I did in the past year, it wasn't me!" He gently pulled both of them to the ground, leading them to the couch, so he could explain.

_Sakura clung onto the raven haired girl. Tomoyo and her lover, Eriol, were leaving for Osaka. They were going to be gone for a whole year! The thought of it was killing Sakura._

"_Tomoyo! Do you have to go!"_

"_Well my sweet cousin, it seems you and Sakie have some free time!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I'll miss you!"_

"_Don't leave!" Only fragments of the conversations having gone on. In the end, Tomoyo and Eriol walked off hand in hand, leaving a lonely Sakura and her boy-friend. She looked up at him. If only he knew then what he knew a year later. When he looked down at her, she simply faked a loving smile, before taking his hand and leading him away. She had lost her happy smile. They had gone so long ago. It was all lies now. _

"You see, it was that day that it all started. It wasn't me that day. My father had cloned me. Unfortunately, the clone was defective in the field.

_Sakura sat on her couch, crying her eyes out, while he simply sat there staring at her. _

"_Stop your crying you stupid bitch." His voice was cold and harsh. She stared up at him. She had got news that her father had died in a dig in the Rocky Mountains. She was devastated, and called him over. She told him the story, and had started crying immediately. Now, just after those words left his mouth, she simply stared at him, more tears building up. _

"_H-how could you s-say that?" She said, her breath catching in her throat._

"_Your ugly and stupid. So what you dad got crushed. Fuck you." And he walked out. He left her, and she wept, all alone in her large house. _

"I knew what was going on, from a T.V screen that had camera's in the clone's eyes. Don't even ask. I was locked up though. I couldn't do anything."

_Touya glared at the man in the door way. He knew the whole story, and there was no way this man would speak with his sister. _

"_If you ever come here again, I will kill you." He simply smirked, turning and waking away. That night, Sakura rushed into the house, beaten and bloody. Touya immediately helped his injured sister. She had a broken rib, and many bruises. She stayed home, being home school for a long, long while. Every night after the bruises went away and the rib healed, he would visit her. Taunt her, and hurt her. She was never without a pain. _

_The torture lasted for months before Touya noticed it. When he did, he went immediately to the police. They could do nothing. He was enraged. The night Touya had gone to the please, marked a eleven months since Tomoyo and Eriol had left._

"I tried so hard to get to you. I cried…seeing you so hurt. Sakura…I am so sorry."

_He had came that night, just like the other nights. He beat her. He gagged her mouth, so she couldn't scream. He had beat her hard, and good. He didn't break any bones, but she bled hard. He had escaped, and Sakura was rushed to the hospital. _

_That same night, he broke out. He ran from home, and found a place to stay with his cousin, Mei Ling. He told her the whole story, and she understood. He waited until they took the clone back in, till he went back out into the real world, and thus…here he was. _

"Sakura…don't you see? It was not me. I love you. I am so sorry." He wished he could hug her, but he was afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Syaoran…"

In the morning, Tomoyo and Eriol showed up. They just let themselves in, and Tomoyo rushed upstairs.

"SAKURA!" She squeeled, stopping in the door way in shock. There laid Syaoran and Sakura, completely naked, and completely intertwined with each other, the blanket pushed to the end of the bed.

"**KAWAII!!!!"**

Thank you for reading.

would never do that. Just listen to me...heeks, getting no resistance from her.

d do. nd opened the door.


End file.
